Scrambled Eggs
by JJ91
Summary: When Doctor Eggman takes over Station Square, it is up to a new band of heroes to stop him.


Ok!

Characters taken so far:

snowwistle: Ink the Snow Hawk

Diablos101: Eddie the Weasel

BlazingStarz: Charlee the Cheetah

WKO: Maxwell the Hedgehog, Axle the Hedgehog

It was soon clear to Volcano that this was neither his world, nor his friends'. For starters, there was no Sonic running around. Eggman had somehow managed to rid himself of his blue rival and was quickly on the way to ruling the world. That was why everyone was here. Their mission was to return things back to normal. Tracking leads was proving tricky, though, so one day, everyone decided to take a break.

The circus was in town and both Stream and Hannah insisted on going. Volcano wasn't too sure, though. As far as he was concerned, the place would be crowded, noisy and smelly. Still, perhaps he would be able to find _some_ enjoyment in it.

He sighed at his predicament and turned his attention back to the chess game. He wondered whether it was better to move his queen, rather than his knight, when Ink's kung-fu training became a bit too much.

"Could you cut that out?" the newt asked. "I'm already stressed enough!"

"Sorry," the Snow Hawk said. "It's just that I want to be ready for the big fight!"

Volcano wondered if it was worth going into a staring match with someone who could paralyse you via eye contact, but quickly shook his head and made his move. Now to wait for the Weasel's.

Meanwhile, Stream was doing his own training. Back and forth he leapt until Hannah was sure he'd collide with Ink. Many times a hand or foot just missed the bird's beak and every time seemed closer than the last.

When she could take it no more, Hannah stood up and suggested that it would be better if they waited outside, at the circus, rather than inside. Volcano also thought that it was a good idea. At least he'd no longer be stepped on. Stream, however, complained that if something were to happen, they wouldn't be there to help. Sure there were four others, but the Bear didn't trust them.

After the three friends left, it was the Cheetah who broke the silence: "We need to get out, too. Look at all of you! You're so tense."

"I just hope you don't suggest joining them at the circus," the Weasel said. "It's not exactly my favourite place."

"I suggest we do something more athletic," Ink said.

"Like kung-fu?" Eddie asked. "That's all you ever think of. Sometimes I wonder if you actually have kung-fu for breakfast, lunch and tea."

Ian growled and Eddie took this to his advantage. It was high time he had some fun. He was about to say something else witty when Charlee spoke up.

"Seriously, you two are like a couple of babies. Perhaps I should take you down to pre-school when this is all over."

The two boys groaned in unison. Charlee was not one to be messed with. Just about everyone had encountered her wrath at one time or another. Once or twice Ink had tranquillised her, hoping to escape her fury, but quickly learned it just made things worse in the long run. For now, they would have to agree with what she said.

As the group made their way to the circus, smoke appeared in the air and small clown robots were running all over the place. In the middle, a large, yellowish ball was bouncing from one circus freak to the next, leaving a trail of broken metal in its wake. Back and forth it bounced around the tent as the sound of computerised giggles filled the air.

After one more pass, Volcano stopped, uncurled and turned his attention to his four comrades. All except Eddie were in fight-mode. The Weasel just stood there, wide-eyed in fright. Not even his tail seemed to twitch, much to the Newt's amazement. How could anyone freeze at a time like this without Ink staring at him or her in the face?

"Now's not the time!" Volcano insisted. "We've got a madman on the loose and I expect you all to assist me! Eddie, are you listening?"

No response.

"What is with you?"

Still nothing. Volcano was getting desperate.

"Charlee!" the Newt said. "Get Eddie out of here. Ink! Max! Let's move it!"

Meanwhile, Stream was busy getting Maxine to safety. Usually it would be Volcano, but Newt-Boy had been distracted by the familiar, faint calling of a Chaos Emerald. Stream was beginning to wonder why his friend was still here, anyway.

"How can you stand being around him all the time?" the Bear asked. "He's nothing but trouble."

"He tries to be helpful," Hannah said. "Besides, he's saved us many times with that Chaos Flame of his."

"But he refuses to annihilate his enemies, always letting them go," Stream complained.

"Well, sometimes he thinks about destroying them too," Hannah said, "but he cares too much for them to do it, always insisting on 'loving your enemies'."

Stream sighed and turned his attention to the cinema billboard. He was in the mood for some audio-visual entertainment.

"Sixteen rings? That seems quite expensive," Hannah said, checking the prices. "How about this one? It's only seven rings."

"Ok," Stream said. "I guess you're right."

Back at the circus, the call was now loud and clear. Volcano, Maxwell and Ink all looked up to see a giant purple clown descending from a monstrous, red airship.

"Look what we have here!" a voice from the robot's head chortled. "Three new wannabes! Listen punks, I successfully disposed of the pesky blue rat and I'll do the same to you!"

"I'll need you to distract him, Sire," Volcano began. "Meanwhile, Kung-Fu and I will go in behind. Don't question me, Ink, or you'll be blotted out in a flash."

The Snow Hawk growled and quickly dashed behind the robot, Volcano in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Max was about to use a Focus Punch, or Focus Blast, when a young hedgehog appeared on the scene.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're fighting," Volcano said, dully, "although, I'd rather not be."

"Besides that."

"Oh? Well Egghead here thought he'd crash the circus, for reasons still unbeknownst to me. Perhaps _he'd_ like to fill you in on the detail."

"As you wish, Frog-Boy," Eggman said.

"_Newt_-Boy," Volcano corrected.

Ignoring this, the Doctor began his explanation. "I first discovered your arrival quite by accident, as a simple energy spike. At first I thought nothing of it, but once I learnt that several of my robots drastically malfunctioned at the time of the spike, I felt it was in my best interests to investigate further. Once I had targeted your location, I simply bided my time until a promising situation arose."

"So why choose the circus?" Volcano asked.

"A little further research brought to light an interesting piece of information. Our friend Edward has a uncanny fear of clowns."

"You snake!" the Hedgehog, whose name was Axle, growled.

At the same time, the Cheetah and Weasel were hiding in a nearby underground car park. By now, Eddie had recovered from his little escapade and the duo were wondering just how to pass the time away, when four clown robots came marching down the ramp. Unlike the earlier robots – which were merely painted Egg Pawns – these four bared a strong resemblance to G.U.N. robots.

Both individuals were taken off guard and, once again, the Weasel froze. One of the robots sported a camera, which zoomed into the Weasel's face, capturing the remarkable, peculiar expression beheld. This crossed the line for Charlee, who leapt at the robots and sent them flying.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" she screamed, sending metal flying with swift, heavy punches and kicks. This merely removed the clown attire, but was enough to cause Eddie the Weasel to snap. He clapped his hands and released blue energy at the bots.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Charlee said.

"I'm full of surprises!" the Weasel said with a mischievous grin. "Now let's go."

"Back to the circus?" the Cheetah asked.

"Not with all those robot *gulp* clowns. We're going to help the evacuation instead."


End file.
